The Journal
by Newsiefreak172
Summary: I'm not good at this whole summary thing so here goes. What happens when a girl move into the Lodging House? R&R! Complete! Sorry the chapters are so short... Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies, and never will.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

In the streets of New York are the Manhattan Newsies Lodging House. All boys, right? Yeah. Until one day, a girl came. In the beginning, da boys didn't know what at tink of 'er. But sooner or later, they taught of 'er as dere sistah. Now on to da real story.

* * *

One day a girl came walkin' into da Newsies Lodging House. She walked up to Kloppmans desk. "Hiya," Kloppman kindly said to the stranger. 

"Hi," said the girl with the dark brown eyes. "I's lookin' for a job," said the girl as she flipped her red hair over her shoulder.

"Well," Kloppman said, "where ya livin'?"

"In da alley across the street." Kloppman thought she was kidding, until he saw the seriousness in the girls dark brown eyes.

"Well, I think we's gots an opening' for ya. Upstairs an' to da left. And have you sold papes before?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said in an innocent voice.

"Oh, and one more ting," Kloppman added as she started to walk up the stairs. "Your name?"

"Ivy Socket."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

As Ivy walked up the stairs, she thought of what the boys would be like. Are they rude? She could live with rude. Are they funny? Even better than rude. Are they dumb? Who cares! She was a little on the dumb side herself. When she was finally upstairs, she took a deep breath before turning left. It's not that she was scared or nothing, just concerned. About what, I do not know. After her big long breath, she turned the corner, revealing the Manhattan Newsies. Everybody, even Ivy, was stunned at what they saw.

Jack Kelly was the first to talk to her after this long moment of silence. He stood up and said, "Hi, I's Jack Kelly. A.K.A. Cowboy."

"Hi, I's Ivy Socket. I's live an' work here now, I guess." Almost the instant after she said that, every single newsie, except Jack, of course, started shouting out introductions.

"Whoa! Slow down!" Jack screamed above all da newsies voices. "One at a time!" Then Jack started introducing dem. "Boots, Skittery, Pie Eater," etc. "Last and least," snickering was heard, "Racetrack."

"Nice at meet ya all," Ivy said, trying to use 'er manners. "Um, Jack, can you show me where me bunk is?"

"Sure, right here."

"Thanks."

Kid Blink said, "Your bunk is conveniently in da middle of Race and Jack!" Laughs were thrown up everywhere, and yous can imagine the  
smack Racetrack and Jack gave 'em.

* * *

Night fell upon 'em pretty fast on account a Ivy got dere mid-day. During dis time, suprisin' enough, she got ta knowin' dem a little betta. (Oh, and if ya wonderin why da newsies were home mid-day, it was cause it was da fourth of July. Pulitzer always gave dem da holidays off.) Dey finally got into dere beds and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Da next day, da newsies were kinda disappointed dat that goil knew her way around New York. They wanted to show her around. Guess dey didn't know she was 16 an' has been livin' in dese streets since she been 10. 

Jack was most disappointed, because he wanted to show off. A little later, Jack lost his second chance to show off. Ivy had bought 100 papes, just like Jack. Jack thought, 'Yeah right, like she's gonna sell 100 papes!' About a half hour later, Ivy came running up to Jack, empty-handed. Jack had about 50 papes left.

"Where are all your papes?" he asked Ivy.  
"I sold 'em all. Didn't you?" asked Ivy.

"OOOH!" chorused the crowd of newsies that were in the area.

"Shut UP!" screamed Jack at the newsies. Especially Race, because Racetrack burst out into laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Days when on like this; normal, just like any other newsies day. And days turned into weeks, weeks into months. And as those months came, she thought of the newsies as her brothers. But then one day, Ivy found herself thinking of Jack as a little more than a brother. And then, she watched Race takin' puffs on his cigar, playin' a game of poker an', a course, winnin'. Could it be that Racetrack was a little more then a brother ta her, to?

* * *

The next day, Ivy was very confused, and she was kinda in a bad mood. She was grouchy and yelled at the boys for no reason. (Plus, she was tired. She had been up all night, thinking.) 

"Oh," Jack laughed, "look, Poison Ivy woke up!" And guess what? The name kinda stuck! The next day, Kloppman called Ivy 'cause he had a question.

"Ivy?" he called. "Ivy, where are ya?"

"Who ya lookin' for?" asked Mush. "Ivy! Who ya tink?"

"She ain't Ivy no more," said Boots.

"Yeah, she's Poison now," said Crutchy.

* * *

That night, when they were settling down into bed, Poison noticed that her bed was conveniently in he middle of Racetrack an' Cowboy. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A few weeks later, Jack was thinkin 'bout Poison. He was kinda thinkin that she was more tan a sistah. But what about Race? What does he feel about her? I tink we can say da same fer Race. After watchin' Poison in the bed next ta 'im, he saw how truly beautiful she was.

The next day, Jack got up enough nerve to ask Poison ta sell papes wid 'im She gladly excepted. A little after, they went inta Tibbys ta have a bite ta eat. All the otha newsies eventually joined dem two. When Race walked in, he shot to the empty seat next ta Poison. He ordered his food and ate. Then he noticed Denton was there He was overjoyed when he saw 'im. Now they didn't have ta pay fer lunch. The next day, it was Race's turn ta ask Poison ta sell papes wid 'im.

'WOW!' she thought. 'I've just gotten the best offers of my life two days in a row!'

After sellin' their papes, they too went ta Tibbys. When Jack got there he was kinda upset that Poison was wid Race.

"Hi Poison," Jack said fakin' a happy voice.

"Hiya Jack!" said Race.

"I wasn't talkin' ta you," Jack said kinda angry. I was talkin' ta me goil, not dat we's tagetha er nothing, Cowboy quickly added.

" Hi," said Poison, mouth half full wid food.

"See," said Jack. "She answered me all by 'erself!"

" SHUT UP!" Racetrack spat out food as he said that.

"Boys, boys!" Poison quickly tried ta calm them down. "Don't be mad at each otha! Jack tamara, I's will sell wid youse.

"What about me?" Racetrack said trying his hardest not to whine.

"I'll switch off. One day wid Jack, da next day wid you, so on and so forth."

"And tamarraws my day!" Jack said proudly.

When they got home dat night, Poison found that all her brutha's were waitin' fer her safe return. When the three walked through the door, Race immediately began a game a poker. They all knew Poison would win

"YES!" she shouted. "I win!"

She was happy at what she had won. All the newsies had bet at least 5 cigarettes a person and some money. Race would never bet his cigars though. In fact, he was smoking one right now. Poison had grown ta LOVE the smell that she smelled on Race; cigars. Although she loves the smell, she doesn't smoke cigars. She smokes cigarettes like almost all the otha newsies.

They finally settled down fer bed but she couldn't sleep. She had been tossin' and turnin' all night 'cause when she turned one way she saw Cowboy, and when she turned the otha way she saw Racetrack. What was she gonna do?

When she finally fell asleep, Race opened his eyes. He had been pretending ta sleep the whole time. He didn't get that much sleep that night neither 'cause all he did dat night was stare at Poison. Finally, he realized he only had about an hour of sleep 'til they hafta get up ta sell papes. 'Who cares? Race thought as he laid sleepless in 'is bed. 'What's da point a sellin' papes if youes got Poison on ya mind da whole time?' Eventually, he drifted off into a restless sleep, just like Ivy. 


	5. Chapter 5

A.N. I'm gonna give a shout out. 

Gamble 7: You were the first person who reviewed me. This is my first fanfic and you were my first reviewer. Thanks. Getting reviewed is my favorite part about writing a story. Keep reviewing!

I forgot ta put the disclaimer. I do not own the Newsies. Blah blah blah. I do own "Posoin" Ivy Brooke Socket. She is mine!

**Chapter 5**

Race was forced ta wake up an hour lata 'cause it was time ta sell da papes. He tried ta wrestle off da person who was tryin' ta wake 'im up 'til he figured out it was Poison. His eyes shot open at the sound of 'er voice.

"Racetrack, wake up," she said soothingly. When 'e opened his eyes she said "good" then gave 'im a hard yet friendly punch in da shoulder.

"I's is up!" he whined.

"I know, I just felt like punchin' ya!" she said with a smile on 'er face. As he tried ta punch 'er back, she was to fast, and jumped off da bed.

'Dis is gonna be a good day,' thought Jack as he got dressed. ' don't know why but it's gonna be a good day. I have a little extra money. Maybe I'll take Posoin ta Irving Hall ta see Medda's show ta night.' Little did Jack know, he would be goin' ta Irving Hall fer a different reason ta night


	6. Chapter 6

A.N. 2 chapters! (This being one of 'em!)

Chapter 6 "Ready ta go?" Jack asked as Poison walked out da door ta meet 'im.

"Yup!" she said excited ta see 'im

"Good! Let's go get our papes." As we walked up ta get our papes we's saw David. There was a very pretty goil wid 'im.

"Who's da goil?" asked Jack

"This," David started, "is my sister. Sarah."

"Well hello!" Jack said barely even letting David finish talking.

"Hi," Sarah said shyly.

"Have you eva seen Medda's shows at Irving Hall?" asked Jack.  
No, but I've always wanted ta go. Are they good?" Sarah asked, a little less shy now.

"Oh, there great! Do youse wanna go wid me?"

"Well, okay!" So, Sarah and Jack were off.

' So much fer me wid Jack,' she thought. ' I think I kinda liked Race betta, but didn't wanna admit it. I'm gonna go talk ta Race. I hafta tell 'im how I feel.'

I ran ta the Lodgin' House as fast as I could. I went inside and started talkin'.

"Hi." I said kinda shyly.

"HI!" he said excited not ta see me wid Jack.

"Um, Racetrack," Poison said in a very nervous voice. " There's somthin' I've been waitin' ta tell ya."

"Me too." Race said, also shyly.

"I'S LOVE YA!" dey both said at da same time. They both blushed. I mean really blushed. But once they figured out dat they both said it, they calmed down a bit.

"So youse really mean it?" asked Poison kinda embarrassed.

"A course I's do! I've been kinda noivis ta ask youse dis, but Ivy? Would youse wanna spend da rest of yer life wid me? Like, one day marry me?"

"WHAT!" she asked.

"Ivy Brooke Socket, will youse one day marry me?"

"YEAH!" was da only thing she could say. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter7 I want youse all ta know that youse just read me journal. Yeah, me, Racetrack Higgins. I did it in da third person 'cause I didn't want anyone ta know tis is me journal. Notice dat I's didn't put any dates fer each day. It would take to many pages 'cause Poison and my love goes on fereva . Yes, I's is married ta Ivy Socket who's name is now "Poison" Ivy Socket Higgins. Were livin' tagether. Dis is da last thing I's will be writin' in me journal. Me wife is callin'. 


End file.
